


A Message for Anyone Going Through My Profile

by 14ofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14ofdiamonds/pseuds/14ofdiamonds
Summary: Pretty sure the tin says it. Also, it's not an apology or anything like that. Think life update.
Kudos: 1





	A Message for Anyone Going Through My Profile

Hey y'all. 14 (or whatever my name is) here. I have no clue how long this is going to be because I am only doing one draft of this with minimal editing and then BAM publish, never to be re-visited. So, again, hi. It's the middle of the afternoon where I am, so good day to all. (Why am I even writing this no one even looks at this page anyways XD.)

Okay. (I have to keep psyching myself up because I keep losing my train of thought, so bear with me.)

The last time I posted anything on here was when I was 14 years old (hence the stupid username). Originally, I was thinking something along the line of "Queen of Diamonds" but that name was taken and this account was going to be a 14th birthday present to myself and...yeah. God I hate my middle school self, she was MASSIVELY cringy and annoying. But yeah. Everything on this account is three years old by now. I am a senior in high school working through college applications and hunting for scholarships. I had a gay panic (hi, I'm queer now), gained and lost the same twenty pounds (still have body issues though, hehe don't be fooled), eyesight got a helluva lot worse (I'm lucky if I can make out the numbers on the clock when I wake up), and life could _probably_ be better, but at least it's not worse.

I am still into the fandoms I have posted works under, but am not as invested to the point where I am writing fanfiction anymore. I still read it though because there's some Gucci bits out there written by other people. 

Um, what else.....

Oh! I'm still writing, but it's mainly poems and short stories. I've got an Instagram (Pluto_the_Poet) and a website: [plutopoemsnshortstories.weebly.com](https://plutopoemsnstories.weebly.com/). They both have a bunch of my own original works and they were fun to make for the most part. 

I am/was friends with this one other artist, LuckythePizzaDog. I say am/was because at the time there were two people in charge of that account. I met them (for clarity we'll call them Lucky1 and Lucky2) when I was 13, and we all became best friends. Then Lucky 1 and I had a falling out with Lucky2. I'm almost 99% sure that Lucky2 no longer uses that account, and there's some well written pieces there, so if you check 'em out (Lucky1 is agender), tell 'em I sent you. The thing is, Lucky2 and I were collaborating on this one piece for the Hamilton fandom, I have no clue what happened to it or if it is published or WHAT and I deleted all drafts that I owned. Maybe I'll just start from scratch? I don't know. 

In other news, I have an idea for a Steve/Bucky fic because I HATED the end of Steve's arc in Endgame but I am not venting about that here.

I think I've said all I wanted to say, so feel free to check out my social media and leave a comment below. I like talking to people, so if you wanna talk about anything (like Steve's arc and how Endgame trashed it), I'm all ears. Have a great day and don't stand for BS.

Love y'all <3, 

14

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I never used Rich Text before, what the heck. It makes writing so much easier and I can do italics and bold and all that fun jazz. Anyways, check out my social media and come talk to me. See y'all sometime in the future!


End file.
